Kira ou le regard de l'innocence
by barjy02
Summary: Castiel partage, invisible, un banc avec Dean dont il ne connait encore rien...Témoin de cette 1er rencontre, une petite fille et son regard d'innocence qui perçoit l'ange...


« Kira ou le regard de l'innocence »

Dean venait de fêter ses 24 ans…Seul comme d'habitude, avait-il envie de se dire…Sam lui avait bien téléphoné mais l'appel fut court et peu chaleureux…Il subsistait une gêne entre eux depuis que ce dernier avait la claquer la porte pour poursuivre des études de droit plutôt que de poursuivre des fantômes et des chimères…

Furieux Dean l'avait blessé…Mais c'était plus dû à la peine et à la déception que par réelle colère…Il se retrouvait seul avec un père dont il tentait en vain d'attirer l'attention et l'affection alors que celui-ci ne semblait n'en avoir que pour le cadet…

Son père qui avait oublié son anniversaire, lui qui n'oubliait jamais celui de Sam et ne manquait pas de le rappeler à Dean qui lui ne l'oubliait jamais…

Son père, à l'autre bout du pays, pour chasser un démon aux yeux jaunes fixés sur leur passé, empoisonnant leur présent et rayant déjà leur futur…

Il avait fêté son anniversaire dans un bar paumé en buvant jusqu'à plus soif…Il buvait beaucoup, c'était là sa seule échappatoire…Il n'avait plus rien dans sa vie même plus son frère, sans parler de son père qui n'avait jamais vu en lui qu'un futur protecteur qui n'avait droit à aucunes autres marques d'attention que celle d'un officier pour son soldat…

Il faisait froid mais Dean s'installa quand même sur ce banc public au milieu d'un parc face à une plaine de jeux où plus aucun enfant ne jouait…

Il s'était pris un café à emporter histoire de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées…Il s'était réveillé dans les bras d'une fille dont il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler le prénom ni même comment il avait réussi à la ramener jusqu'à son motel…

Il s'enfonça sur le banc…Les yeux plongés dans le liquide chaud qui lui brûlait les doigts…

Il fut sorti de sa torpeur par une petite voix…

« Bonjour »

Il leva les yeux…Une fillette, cheveux châtains bouclés tombant sur ses épaules, ses grands yeux marrons posés dans les siens…Elle portait un bonnet de laine rouge et un manteau assorti…Le petit chaperon rouge, pensa Dean en souriant malgré lui…

Il lui fit un signe de tête tout en cherchant du regard un adulte qui pourrait faire office de parent…Personne….

« Je peux m'asseoir entre vous 2 ? »

Dean se redressa et regarda sur le côté….Il était seul…Il jeta un œil en coin à la fillette qui ne devait pas dépasser 7 ou 8 ans…

Délire de gosse, se dit il

« Oui...Si tu veux… »

« Tu dois te pousser un peu, tu sais…Sinon j'aurais pas assez de place »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et souffla en bougeant vers la droite

«Ca te va comme ça ? » Sur un ton un peu irrité.

« Oui...Merci »

Elle réussit à s'asseoir après maints efforts qui amusèrent Dean…Le banc était haut…

Elle se tourna vers sa gauche

« Bonjour…Je m'appelle Kira…C'est quoi ton nom ? »

L'homme se tourna vers elle…Ainsi les enfants pouvaient le percevoir et même le voir !…Il tiqua en la regardant…

Elle rit

« C'est drôle ce que tu fais avec ta tête…. » Elle serrait le bord du banc tout en balançant ses pieds…

Dean but une gorgée de son café en écarquillant les yeux

Les gosses avaient une de ses imaginations…

L'homme sourit amusé par la réplique de Kira

« Alors…C'est quoi ton nom ? »

« Je te le dirais si tu me promets de ne pas le répéter… »

Il avait une voix profonde et lointaine…Posée…

« Tu as une drôle de voix » s'étonna –t-elle

« Mais j'aime bien » Elle lui sourit

« Je te promets…Je dirais pas ton nom…Jurez »

Elle cracha entre son index et son majeur…

L'homme parut surpris du geste…

« Alors ? »

« Je m'appelle Castiel… »

« Bonjour… »

Elle tendit sa main rougie par le froid, elle n'avait pas de gant

Castiel la regarda un long moment mais elle semblait insister…Il lui tendit la main qu'elle serra…

« Je vais t'appeler C. …Je peux ? »

« C ?...Va pour C… »

Elle lui lâcha la main et se tourna vers sa droite

« Et toi…Tu t'appelles comment ? »

Il la regarda en coin

« D…Ca te va ? »

Elle se mit à rire…

« Moi, j'ai dit mon nom…C'est pas juste »

Il se prenait au jeu, elle était adorable cette gosse et puis Dean n'avait pas le courage de tenir tête à quelqu'un aujourd'hui encore moi de cet âge là

« Je m'appelle Dean »

Il lui tendit la main

« Moi, c'est Kira »

Elle serra sa main et sourit

« Oh….Tu as la main toute chaude!»

« C'est à cause du café… »

Elle se retourna vers la gauche

« Pourquoi, je peux pas dire ton nom ? »

«Il ne doit pas le savoir… »

Elle tourna la tête vers Dean

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il n'est pas encore temps qu'il le sache… »

« Tu vas lui dire alors ? »

« Peut- être un jour mais pas aujourd'hui… »

« D'accord… »

« A qui tu parles? Tu sais qu'il n'y a personne là…Hum »

Elle se retourna visiblement vexée

«Mais si….Il y a un ange avec de grands yeux comme le ciel….»

Castiel se redressa sur le banc

« Ca n'existe pas les anges…Pas plus que Dieu d'ailleurs… » A ce moment-là, Dean se parlait à lui-même

« Il te voit pas ? » Elle regarda étonnée Castiel

« Non….Tu es la seule ici à me voir »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu es une âme pure… »

« C'est vrai ? » Elle lui fit un grand sourire

« Maman dit pourtant toujours que je suis bien la fille de mon père… »

« Et bien, c'est bien ça d'être l'enfant de son père, non ? »

« Bah non…Je le connais même pas…Elle dit que je suis comme lui…Ingra.. » Elle chercha le mot

« Ingrate » lança Dean

«Oui, c'est ce mot-là…Ca veut dire quoi ? »

« Rien…Oublie le…Au fait, elle est où ta mère ? »

Dean scruta le parc

« Elle est allé chercher ses médicaments…Elle va bientôt revenir… »

« Elle te laisse toute seule ? »

Elle se tourna vers Castiel

« Oui…Mais t'inquiète pas, tu sais…J'ai l'habitude »

Elle parlait soudain comme une adulte qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû être à l'âge de l'innocence…

Elle frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre…

« Tu as froid ? »

Castiel se pencha vers elle.

« J'ai perdu mes gants et maman ne veut pas m'en acheter d'autre…Elle dit que je perds toujours tout et que ça lui coûte cher… »

« Donne- moi tes mains »

Dean la vit tendre ses mains dans le vide…Elle se mit à rigoler…Ses mains tremblaient comme si quelqu'un les lui frictionnait…

« Ca va mieux ? »

« Oh oui…J'ai chaud partout… »

Castiel sourit…Sa grâce au moins aura été utile à quelque chose aujourd'hui…

Dean but son café…Distrait…Laissant Kira délirer avec son ami invisible…

« Tu veux que je le lui dises ? Pourquoi tu lui dis pas toi-même ? »

« Je ne peux pas me montrer à lui…Je ne devrais même pas être là »

« T'as quitté la maison sans permission ? » Elle prit un air soucieux et très sérieux….

Castiel lui sourit

« Oui, si on veut…D'une certaine manière… »

« Il m'a dit de te dire que ton frère pense beaucoup à toi… »

Elle repoussa son bonnet trop grand qui glissait sur son front…

Dean fixa le vide à sa gauche…Le regard inquisiteur…

« Il ressemble à quoi ton ange ? »

« Hein ? »

« Décris le moi…Vite » Il tenta de ne pas lui faire peur mais il craignait que ce ne soit pas un ange qui désirait faire ami -ami avec elle.

« Il a de grands yeux tout bleus »

Probablement pas un démon alors se dit Dean…Même si…

« Il porte un drôle de manteau… »

« Comment ça, un drôle de manteau… »

« On dirait un imper… »

« On appelle cela un trenchcoat » l'informa Castiel en se penchant vers elle

« Il dit que ça s'appelle un trenchkot… »

Dean sourit

« Un trenchcoat »

« Quoi d'autre ? »

« Bah demande lui toi-même…Il est juste là »

Elle pointa le vide du doigt…

« T'es qui, du con ? » lança Dean en fixant le vide…

Kira le regarda et se mit à rire

« T'as vu il s'est trompé de prénom…C, c'est pas comme con… »

Elle prit l'air de celle qui savait mais qui ne dirait rien…

« Il a un nom ? »

« Je peux pas te le dire…Mais ça commence par un C »

Elle se tourna vers Castiel pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas fait une bêtise…

Il lui sourit…Elle aimait bien son sourire mais…

« Tu as l'air triste ? »

Elle se pencha vers lui, regard plongé dans le sien

« Pourquoi penses-tu que je sois triste ? »

« Parce que tes beaux yeux sont tout tristes… »

Castiel se sentit mal à l'aise…Déstabilisé par une enfant…

« Un ange ne peut pas être triste…D'abord ça n'existe même pas et puis si c'était le cas, ce sont les chéris de Dieu…Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est la tristesse »

Il fixa son gobelet, perdu dans ses pensées…

« Oh… »

Elle posa sa main sur celle de Dean

« Tu es triste aussi ? »

Elle tendit son autre main sur celle de Castiel, mains sur ses genoux.

« Faut pas être triste…Madame Anna dit que la tristesse amène la tristesse et qu'un sourire amène un sourire… »

Elle se tourna vers Dean et joignit le geste à la parole…Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents…Il lui en manquait une sur le côté…Ca toucha Dean qui lui sourit, sans retenue, à son tour…

Elle fit de même avec Castiel mais celui-ci avait le regard plongé sur le sol...

Elle perdit son sourire et lâcha Dean…Elle se leva et se plaça devant Castiel…

Elle mit ses 2 mains sur son visage et le releva doucement…

« Tu ne dois pas être triste… »

Elle plongea ses yeux bruns dans ses yeux bleus et lui sourit

Il lui répondit d'un bref rictus

Elle fronça des yeux

« C'est pas un vrai sourire… »

Elle fixa Dean

« Lui...Il m'a fait un vrai sourire….A toi… »

Castiel jeta un œil sur Dean qui semblait s'amuser de la situation…Dean vers lequel son instinct l'avait dirigé…Pourquoi ?…Il ne le connaissait pas…Il s'était retrouvé assis sur ce banc et l'avait vu venir s'asseoir à côté de lui…Pourquoi ?

Il l'avait observé…Il sut à l'instant même où il s'était assis que leur destin serait lié…

Il sourit non pas à Kira mais à Dean…Dean qui ne pouvait même pas le voir ni même le percevoir…

« Oui…Voilà…Oh Dean…Il t'a fait un grand sourire… »

Elle se pencha à son oreille

« Même si tes yeux sont toujours tristes… »

Elle l'embrassa longuement sur la joue et Castiel se sentit envahir d'une vague de chaleur qui lui était alors encore inconnue…Une chaleur étrange qui lui serra la poitrine…

La chaleur humaine…La tendresse…L'amour pur au travers les yeux d'un enfant qui ne le jugeait pas, ne le connaissait pas mais c'était fié à son cœur…L'innocence…Il se jura de garder ce bien précieux le plus longtemps possible

Il ne savait pas encore que cette innocence offerte par Kira qu'il garderait comme un trésor, serait la cause de sa perte…

Il aurait voulu l'embrasser à son tour mais il ne sut comment faire ni même comment elle réagirait…Il se contenta de lui sourire à elle cette fois-ci…

« Merci »

« Pourquoi ? » Elle semblait surprise

« On t'a jamais fait un calin? » Elle était effarée

Il se sentit bizarre

« Non » mumura-t-il

Et c'était vrai…Ca n'existait pas ce genre de marque d'affection chez les anges…Ils étaient lumières…Et même dans un vaisseau jamais ils ne montraient leur émotion…C'était ça qui rongeait Castiel depuis des siècles, ce besoin d'être aimé….D'être reconnu et de ne pas être seulement qu'un simple soldat…

Une enfant avait réuni 2 êtres, si différents et pourtant si semblables dans leur quête de reconnaissance…

2 êtres qui recherchaient l'affection d'un père absent, incapable de la leur donner…

2 êtres qui étaient rongés par le doute et la mélancolie…La tristesse…

2 êtres perdus fait pour se trouver et unir leur détresse…

2 amis liés par de-là le temps et l'espace…

« Kira »

Une voix de femme dans le lointain…

Dean la vit arrivé…Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre à quel genre de médicament la mère devait être accro…

Plus elle s'approchait, plus Dean sentait en elle la junkie…

Arrivée à leur hauteur, elle le toisa…

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ma fille ? »

« Je fais ce que vous devriez faire vous-même… »

« De quoi je me mêle… »

Elle renifla bruyamment en attrapant kira par la manche de son manteau

« Viens là toi…Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit…On ne parle pas aux étrangers…Tu restes où je te dis et tu ne bouges pas…Tu m'as bien comprise ? »

Elle la secoua…Dean s'apprêtait à intervenir, posant son gobelet

«Mais je les connais, maman…C'est Dean et c'est Ca… »

Elle se retourna vers le banc mais Castiel lui sourit

« C'est Dean et puis lui, c'est C. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour avoir une gamine par… » Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

« Ca suffit » Dean se leva furieux…

« Au lieu de lui gueuler dessus, vous feriez mieux de vous en occuper… »

« Mêlez- vous de vos affaires ou je porte plainte contre vous…Pervers… »

Tout à coup, la mère s'évanouit…Debout à côtés d'elle, Castiel…

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma maman » Kira le regarda suppliante et en colère

« Rien… »

Il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur…

« Tu m'as offert un magnifique cadeau aujourd'hui… »

« C'est vrai ? » Elle semblait chercher dans sa mémoire, quel cadeau ?

« Oui…Alors c'est à mon tour de t'en offrir un… »

« Tu vas guérir maman ? »

« C'est cela que tu veux ? »

« Oh oui…. »

Elle regarda sa mère étendue au sol que Dean examinait

« Ca va…Elle a fait un petit malaise de rien du tout… »

Il sourit à Kira qui repoussa son bonnet qui tombait à nouveau sur ses yeux…

« Je vais mettre ma main sur son front…N'ai pas peur…Elle risque d'un peu crier…Mais elle ira mieux après… »

Elle passa son regard de sa mère à Dean en passant par Castiel

« D'accord… »

Elle opina

Castiel se pencha sur la mère et pour la 1er fois, Dean ressentit une présence à ses côtés…Il recula…

« N'ai pas peur surtout…Fais- moi confiance… »

Il posa sa main sur son front…Les traits de son visage se creusèrent…

Elle se mit à geindre puis à crier…

Kira se prit le visage entre les mains, les yeux aux bords des larmes…Dean se redressa et la prit instinctivement contre lui…Elle lui serra la taille, enfuyant sa tête contre son flanc…

Elle ne vit pas le visage de Castiel s'éteindre ni même ses narines saignées…

Ce fut le silence…Elle s'écarta doucement, elle vit le visage de sa mère, reposé, les cernes sombres avaient disparu…Son teint devint plus rosé…

Kira sourit puis se tourna vers Castiel qui n'arrivait pas à se relever

Elle s'approcha de lui…Elle lui essuya le sang du bout de ses doigts froids…Et le serra dans ses bras. La tête dans le creux de son cou…

Ce fut la seule et unique fois pour Castiel…Il grava à jamais cet instant magique dans sa mémoire infinie…

Dean devait bien admettre que la petite n'embrassait pas le vide, elle était penchée et accroupie, elle aurait dû perdre pied…

Rien ne prouvait que c'était un ange même si ce qu'il venait de se produire avec la mère était quand même étrange…

La mère de Kira s'éveilla doucement…Elle ouvrit les yeux sur sa fille...

« Kira ? »

« Maman ?»

« Vous avez fait un malaise, madame… »

Dean l'aida à se relever…Elle avait les yeux clairs…

« Merci…Mais que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans ce parc ? »

« Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? Vous étiez avec la petite, vous vous promeniez et puis d'un coup, vous vous êtes effondrée… »

Elle semblait perdue mais Kira lui prit la main…

« Ca va aller, maman…On rentre à la maison maintenant ? »

« Oui, ma puce… »

Elle regarda vers Dean, égarée…

« Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, monsieur »

« Y a pas de quoi…Faites attention à vous… »

Il jeta un œil à Kira

« Salut… »

Elle se rua sur lui et l'embrassa

« Merci… »

«J'y suis pour rien » Il lui sourit.

Elle se tourna vers sa gauche….Castiel s'était relevé, l'air sévère et distant…Kira ne sut pas que cela était dû à l'effet secondaire de cette séance de sevrage mais elle n'en prit pas ombrage, après tout, il lui avait rendu sa mère.

« Je prierais pour toi…Tous les soirs…Je vais prier pour que tu ne meures jamais…Jamais… »

Elle s'approcha

« Je vais prier pour que tes yeux ne soient plus tristes… »

Il ne réagit pas

Elle lui sourit…Il resta de marbre…

Elle prit la main de sa mère et s'éloigna en sautillant….

« Tu dois arrêter de parler dans le vide comme cela ma puce…Fais toi de vrais amis… »

« Mais il est mon ami, maman !… »

Sa mère lui sourit en tirant sur son bonnet…Kira s'éloigna en riant…

Dean se pencha, prit son gobelet et le jeta dans la poubelle

« Quelle journée…J'ai besoin de dormir moi… »

Il quitta le parc sous les yeux d'un Castiel qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits…Un dernier regard vers le banc…

Un bruit d'ailes et il disparut…

Assis à l'écart de tous, un vieil homme avait observé toute la scène…

Joshua leva les yeux vers le ciel et sourit…

Fin…


End file.
